Louisa Renoldi
Louisa Renoldi is a main cure from Princess Heart Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Slumber. Appearance She is pale with long wavy black hair and violet eyes. During colder months, she wears a grey jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. During warmer months, she wears a white tunic, jean jacket, black skater skirt, black stockings with tears at the knee and black and white hightops. Her uniform for Noble Academy is a light purple blazer over a white dress, white stocking, and black Mary Janes. For the school's dance class, she wears the school issued blue leotard, white stocking, and blue slippers. For P.E., she wears a white t-shirt, green shorts, white socks, and sneakers. For Sleeping, she wears a white nightgown. For swimwear, she wears a green bikini. For formal events, she wears a green skirt with a flared skirt with a white sash, and green platform Mary Janes. As Cure Pea, her hair becomes wavier and tied in a side ponytail with a green ribbon and her eyes turn Tea Green wearing a green sleevess dress with a large tea green collar with a pea green chest bow attached to it with a green gem clasping the front, the skirt was four layers, the top layer was shorter with a v-shape like the tails on a coat with a darker shade as the rest become a lighter shade, white knee socks, and green Mary Janes. Personality A hot blooded yet calm girl who will get mad if someone makes fun of her our her family. She has a nacturnal person loving to sleep in the daytime and will fall asleep with ease anywhere and she also can't sleep well in a bed for some reason loving the floor more than anything, Background Childhood Not much was known about her life before Jorge found her floating down the stream of their old riverside town and took her in much to the joy of his children, Caterina and Carlos but his new wife, Darlene wasn't having it treating her more like a servant but not by Caterina and Carlos who treated her like a sibling. When Darlene's parents died, they left her with a fortune and half the company of the Jewelry company and they packed and moved. Becoming Cure Slumber It was the first day of the second semester of Noble Academy for her and her adoptive siblings was walking since she wasn't allowed to go in the limo with them when she noticed a small dog like creature ran past them nearly knocking her over as it stopped and apologized before going off as she looked confused but passed it off as just her imagination as she sprints off to school hearing the first warning bell as she runs to class on time and sits at the back of the class with Carlos and her best friend, Rosa who shows her this new book she got but notices a small pink gem fall out of it as the three started talking about it the teacher comes into the room telling them be quite. After school, Louisa stayed late because of Dance Rehearsal when she heard a scream finding Rosa being cornered by a beautiful looking woman who was yelling at her as Rosa went to her rescue the woman summoned a monster from the tree in the courtyard as she steadfast protected her friend the same creature as before came in tackling it away from them but was quickly whacked back by it as it was about to finish the creature off Louisa goes infront of it being hit but kept on protecting her as the dog's forehead mark glowed forming into a gold tiara with a green gem in the middle landing on her head and the dog told her to use it to transform and she did and turned into Cure Slumber and defeated it with "Daydream Surprise!" Explaining about her past and finding the cures Category:Dark Green Cures